Yang Berharga
by rinazunkoaulia171
Summary: "Kenalin…Aku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Salam kenal…" / "…Yasusada.." / "Maafkan aku,..." / "Aku ingin terbang bebas seperti mereka.." / "Tunggu aku di neraka."


"Kenalin…Aku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Salam kenal…"

"…Yasusada.."

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan…

Rambut panjangnya yang indah tertiup angin…

Dan senyuman yang seindah matahari itu…

Dirinya masih ingat sampai sekarang.

 ** _Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by Rinazunko Aulia_**

 ** _Title : Yang Berharga_**

 ** _Warn : Judul mybe ga sesuai ama cerita. Also, ada Kiku Ichimonji a.k.a Imon juga yang nyelip._**

 ** _Disini trio Okitagumi itu semacam anak asuhnya Okita, bukan katana._**

"Okita _-kun_!" Dua orang anak menghampiri sosok yang lebih tua.

"Hn? Ada apa, Kiyomitsu?" Sosok itu- Okita Souji, menunduk. Menoleh ke kedua anak tersebut.

" _Ano_ …bolehkah aku dan Yasusada pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya seorang anak yang berambut coklat gelap. "T-Tempatnya gak jauh kok!"

Okita berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu. Menyentuh surai coklat gelap dan biru tua secara bergantian. "Ahaha…tentu saja. Sana, kalian main."

" _Yatta_!! _Ittekimasu_ , Okita _-kun_!" seru Kiyomitsu lalu berlari keluar sambil menarik lengan Yasusada. "Ayo Yasusada! Kita pergi melihat kupu-kupu!"

" _Uwaah_ ~!! _I-Ittekimasu_!"

"Hati-hati!!" balas Okita dari dalam.

" _Woah_! Syal baru~!" seru Kiyomitsu. " _Arigatou_ , Okita _-kun_!"

" _Arigatou_ , Okita _-kun_!" seru Yasusada. Tangan Okita mengelus surai coklat gelap dan biru tua mereka.

"Ahaha—sama-sama. Karena sebentar lagi musim dingin, dan aku teringat kalau syal Kiyomitsu sudah agak jelek dan berfikir untuk membuat yang baru. Lalu teringat kalau Yasusada belum punya syal. Sekalian saja kubuat untuk kalian berdua." ujar Okita.

"Heeh…artinya aku disayang dong!" seru Kiyomitsu.

"eh?" sementara Yasusada malah bingung.

"Soalnya Okita _-kun_ lebih ingat kalau syalku sudah jelek. Bukan Yasusada yang belum punya syal." Kiyomitsu terkikik geli.

" _Mou_. Kiyomitsu _hidoi_ ~…"

"Ahaha—"

Okita hanya tertawa melihat kedua anak itu beradu argumen. Tiba-tiba saja raut mukanya berubah, kedua tangannya spontan menutupi mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kedua anak itu spontan menoleh.

"Okita _-kun_?!"

Keduanya berlari ke arah Okita.

Melihat kedua anak itu khawatir, Okita segera memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Ahaha—aku tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir."

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Kiyomitsu khawatir.

"Jangan masang muka begitu dong. Cuma batuk ringan, gapapa kok." Okita mengelus surai coklat milik Kiyomitsu.

"Aku mau ke ruangan Kondou _-san_ dulu. Kalian kembalilah ke kamar. Kalau butuh apa-apa beritahu saja Kiku atau Horikawa." Okita beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kedua anak itu menatap nanar punggung yang perlahan menjauh tersebut.

"Okita _-kun_ …"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Aargh_! Okita _-kun_ lama~." Kiyomitsu setengah berteriak.

" _Sstt_... kecilin suaramu dong, Kiyomitsu." sosok yang sedikit lebih tua di sebelahnya memberikan isyarat diam untuk Kiyomitsu.

"Hah?"

Kiku hanya menunjuk ke arah bocah berambut biru yang tengah terlelap di pangkuannya. "Ntar Yasusada terbangun."

"Ah… _gomen_ , Kiku _-nii_." ujar Kiyomitsu.

"gapapa."

Hening kembali menghiasi ruangan itu.

Kiku pun menggendong Yasusada dan meletakannya ke atas _futon_ milik sang adik. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca buku.

"Kiku- _nii_." panggil Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kiyomitsu?" balas Kiku.

"Uh…itu.. aku mau ke toilet." Kiyomitsu pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Ga mau ditemenin?" tanya Kiku.

Kiyomitsu menggeser shoji. "Ga perlu. Aku ga kayak Yasusada kok!"

Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Biasanya minta ditemenin juga, 'Kiku _-nii_ , temenin aku ke toilet. Takut.' gitu. pfft—" Kiku tertawa kecil.

Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kiyomitsu berjalan mengendap-endap.

Yah, dirinya berbohong pada sang kakak. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin ke ruangan Kondou _-san_ , dimana Okita tengah berada di sana.

Ia mengintip dari celah _shoji_. Selain Okita dan Kondou _-san_ , ada beberapa anggota Shinsengumi lainnya.

"Penginapan Ikeda, huh?"

"Souji, kamu bisa kan?" tanya Kondou- _san_ pada sosok yang tengah terbatuk di sudut ruangan.

"Uhuk! Ya, tentu saja. Kondou- _san_." jawab Okita.

"Okita- _kun_ …" gumam Kiyomitsu dari balik _shoji_.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _SREK!_**

 _Shoji_ kamar digeser. Kiyomitsu masuk dengan wajah murung, kemudian menutup _shoji_ kembali. Kiku yang menyadari hal ini kembali menyudahi bacaannya.

" _Are_? ada apa, Kiyomitsu? Kok murung begitu?" tanya Kiku heran.

Kiyomitsu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Gak papa kok, Kiku- _nii_.."

Kiku menautkan alisnya heran.

Tumben adiknya ini bersikap seperti ini?

 ** _SREK!_**

" _Huwaa_!"

 _Shoji_ kembali digeser, sosok yang baru saja masuk itu menatap Kiyomitsu heran.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Kiyomitsu?" tanya sosok itu.

"Okita- _kun_?!" ujar Kiyomitsu. "Ah, Cuma kaget doang." sambungnya.

Okita hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Okita terbatuk.

"Okita- _kun_?!" / "Okita- _san_?!" sahut Kiyomitsu dan Kiku bersamaan.

"Ah, aku gapapa kok. Cuma batuk biasa." balas Okita.

"Aduh. Setidaknya kau harus minum obatmu, Okita- _san_." ujar Kiku.

"Ahaha-, maaf deh, Ichi. Ngerepotin kamu mulu jadinya." Okita menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Etto_ … dimana Yasusada?" tanya Okita heran.

"Dia sudah terlelap sejak tadi." Kiku menunjuk gumpalan rambut (?) yang terlihat dibalik selimut di _futon_.

Okita hanya tertawa pelan.

" _Yosh_ , kalau begitu.. Kiyomitsu dan Ichi. Kali ini kalian berdua yang ikut aku." Okita menunjuk kedua anak yang masih terjaga tersebut.

"Kemana?" tanya Kiku.

"Ke penginapan Ikeda. Para _roshi_ tengah berkumpul disana untuk menyusun suatu siasat. Kita akan memberikan serangan dadakan pada mereka. Bersiap-siaplah." jelas Okita sembari memakai _haori_ dan ikat kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah!" sahut Kiku. Kemudian dengan sigap mengambil _haori_ dan katana miliknya.

"Uhm.." balas Kiyomitsu sambil memakai _haori_ nya.

Walau mereka bertiga sibuk masing-masing, namun Kiku melihatnya.

Bahwa tubuh mungil milik Kiyomitsu gemetaran takut.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ini adalah serbuan _Shinsengumi_!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yasusada terbangun. Dan mendapati seisi kamarnya kosong.

"Huh? _Are_? Kiku- _nii_? Kiyomitsu?" gumam Yasusada.

Jangankan kamarnya, bahkan di luar pun tidak terdengar apa-apa selain hembusan angin.

Meskipun ia yakini bahwa malam sudah sangat larut, tetapi setidaknya –seharusnya- ia dapat mendengar suara satu atau dua orang tengah mengobrol.

Namun malam ini berbeda, serasa sepi dan sunyi. Bak tanpa kehidupan.

Dan Yasusada punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Menggeser _shoji_ kamar, kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Ia berencana menemui Kondou- _san_ di ruangannya. Dan bertanya kemana perginya kedua saudaranya,

juga Okita- _kun_.

" _Are_? Tumben gelap-gelapan gini?" gumamnya heran. Mau selarut apapun, ia tahu bahwa orang tua satu itu tidak pernah membiarkan kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap.

Yasusada ragu. Berniat mengetuk shoji.

" _Are_? Yamatonokami- _kun_ , bukan? Asuhannya Okita-san?" sebuah suara menegurnya.

"Ah, Yamanami…- _san_?" balas Yasusada ragu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di jam segini? Bukankah harusnya kau tidur?" tanya Yamanami.

"Ah, enggak. anu.." Yasusada terdiam. Memang di jam selarut ini anak-anak seusianya harusnya sudah tertidur. Namun ia kan baru saja terbangun, jadi tidak salah kan?

"Okita- _kun_ dan yang lainnya.. kemana mereka?" tanya Yasusada ragu-ragu.

"Ah, itu.. entahlah. Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka." balas Yamanami. Entah mengapa Yasusada mencium kebohongan darinya.

"Yamanami- _san_ , tidak perlu menutup-nutupi. Aku tahu bahwa Yamanami-san menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ujar Yasusada. Untuk anak seusianya yang hidup di dunia yang keras, membuatnya tidak dapat dibohongi. Ia sudah terbiasa dibohongi, jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak dibohongi lagi.

Yamanami nampak terkejut. Anak sekecil ini mampu mencium kebohongan orang dewasa.

"Maaf, Yamatonokami- _kun_ , aku sudah diminta untuk tidak memberitahukan padamu," Yamanami berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yasusada dan mengusap surai biru tuanya.

"Beritahukan saja padaku, Yamanami- _san_. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." ujar Yasusada.

Yamanami tentu saja ingin memberitahukan itu padanya.

"Okita- _san_ dan yang lainnya, mereka pergi ke _Ikedaya_. Di sana ada sejumlah ronin yang berkumpul. Tapi, lebih baik kau jangan menyusulnya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sana." ujar Yamanami, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Yasusada.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kemungkinan mereka baru kembali saat fajar,"

Yasusada mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa diam begini saja.

Firasatnya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

'Kiyomitsu…'

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Hei, Yasusada?" Panggil Kiyomitsu._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku...iri dengan kupu-kupu itu," lanjutnya._

 _Yasusada menatapnya heran. Seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu, bisa-bisanya merasa iri dengan kupu-kupu._

 _"Mereka punya sayap yang indah, aku iri,"_

 _"Mereka bahkan bisa terbang bebas, hidup di hamparan bunga yang indah, tidak sepertiku." Ujar Kiyomitsu dalam diam, sembari melepaskan seekor kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi hinggap di tangannya._

 ** _"Aku_** **_ingin terbang bebas seperti mereka, Yasusada,"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Yasusada, bangunlah."

"Oi, Yasusada?"

"Yasusada, kamu denger gak?"

Yasusada mengerjapkan matanya.

" _Nggh_ ~.. K-Kiku…- _nii_?" gumamnya begitu mendapati sosok sang kakak yang membangunkannya.

"Bangun. Kau kira ini jam berapa?" ujar Kiku. "Hari ini kita latihan diawasi Hijikata- _san_ lho, telat dikit kan bahaya. Ayo, bangun dan bersiap-siap, kita sarapan."

Yasusada mengangguk pelan dalam kantuknya. Ia pun duduk di _futon_ nya sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Aku duluan _yha_ ," pamit Kiku. "Okita- _san_ pasti bakal lupa minum obatnya lagi,"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Oh, pagi, Yasusada- _san_!" seru Horikawa Kunihiro, asuhan Hijikata Toushizou.

"Lambat ah, Yasu- _nii_!" si _cebol_ berambut panjang –Izuminokami Kanesada berujar sembari mengunyah sarapannya.

"Ah, Kane- _san_! Jangan ngomong sambil ngunyah gih!" seru Horikawa.

"Pagi, Yamatonokami!" seru Nagasone Kotetsu.

"Pagi semuanya," Yasusada duduk dan mengambil posisi di antara mereka.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ,"

Sarapan pagi itu terasa sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Kok sup misonya agak asin gini?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jadi, yang kumpul cuma kalian berempat doang?" Hijikata mengerutkan keningnya.

"I-iya," balas Yasusada takut-takut.

"Kiku dimana?"

"Eh?"

"Ichimonji- _kun_ bilang mau ada urusan, jadi dia absen latihan hari ini." sahut Horikawa. "K-kalau Hijikata- _san_ gak ngijinin dia, biar aku yang jemput dia sekarang juga,"

"Gak, itu gak perlu, Horikawa." balas Hijikata. "Terus si Tetsu?"

"Anaknya ngilang lagi, Hijikata- _san_!" sahut Izuminokami.

" _Cho_ \--, Kane- _san_!" tegur Horikawa.

"Ah, Tetsu- _kun_ bilang dia mau keliling bentar bareng Yamazaki- _san_ ," sambung Horikawa.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kita mulai saja latihannya," Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Yasusada tertegun. Hijikata- _san_ tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentang Kiyomitsu.

Belum lagi dia belum melihat Okita hari ini.

Yasusada mendapat firasat tidak enak.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yasusada berniat kembali ke kamarnya setelah usai latihan. Begitu tangan mungilnya ingin membuka _shoji_ salah satu ruangan, ia mendengar suara.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Okita- _san_. Seandainya aku saat itu berada di dekat jangkauannya, seandainya, seandainya,.."

Yasusada tertegun. Suara orang yang tengah menangis itu,

"Kiku- _nii_?" gumamnya. Ia mengintip dari sela _shoji_.

Sosok sang kakak tengah menangis di pangkuan Okita.

"Okita- _san_.. hiks.. Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, _hiks_.. aku.." Kiku terisak pelan.

Okita nampak mengelus rambut kemerahan anak berusia lima belasan itu.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Semua sudah terjadi." ujar Okita.

"T-Tapi, t-tapi, aku h- aku harus bilang apa..hiks.. kepada, Yasusada? hiks.."

'Aku?' batin Yasusada mencelos.

Okita nampak tertegun.

"Kalo di depan yang lain aku bisa saja bohong. T-Tapi, kalau itu Yasusada..hiks.. a-aku, meskipun kalau dia tidak bisa membedakan kebohongan sekalipun, a-aku tidak bisa berbohong dengannya, hiks.." lanjut Kiku.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya apabila dia tahu bahwa Kiyomitsu telah tiada ketika di Ikedaya. hiks.. Aku telah membiarkan seorang adikku pergi dan sekarang haruskah aku membiarkan seorang lagi bersedih? hiks.. bagaimana ini, Okita- _san_?"

 ** _SREK!!_**

Kedua sosok di ruangan itu menoleh. Mendapati sosok Yasusada berdiri di hadapan.

"Yasu…sada..?" Kiku tertegun.

"A-Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kenapa kalian berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?! Tentang Kiyomitsu!" Yasusada nampak kesal.

"Y-Yasusada—"

"Kiku- _nii_ , Okita- _kun_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kalian pergi tanpa memberitahukanku?!" seru Yasusada. Ia merasa kecewa dengan kedua orang yang ia percaya.

"A-Ah, begini, Yasusada. Sebenarnya, semalam ada perintah mendadak. Dan, semalam kau telah tidur pulas, aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Maafkan aku." jelas Okita.

"Okita- _kun_ \--! Kalau aku tidur kan Okita- _kun_ bisa membangunkanku, a-aku, a-aku gak masalah!" ujar Yasusada. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"M-Maafkan aku, Y-Yasusada. Seandainya semalam aku selangkah lebih cepat, m-mungkin Kiyomitsu masih berada di sini. I-Ini semua salahku." Kiku mendekati sang adik.

"T-Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku! A-Aku kecewa kalau kalian menyembunyikannya seperti ini dariku!" Yasusada tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia memeluk Kiku erat, menangis di pelukannya.

Kiku mengelus punggung kecil milik Yasusada. Ah, reaksi ini yang ia takutkan. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Yasusada menangis karena ulahnya? Mungkin tiga tahun lalu, saat latihan _kendo_ pertama sang adik?

Sekali lagi, Kiku merasa gagal menjadi seorang _kakak_.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sudah hampir empat tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Banyak hal yang mulai berubah.

Angin musim panas mulai berhembus. Menerbangkan dedaunan di sekitarnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, kesehatan Okita memburuk.

Dokter sudah datang beberapa kali minggu ini, tapi Okita tidak kunjung membaik.

Baik Yasusada maupun Kiku, keduanya tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

Kemudian Mitsu- _san_ , Kakak sulung Okita, datang menjenguk mereka. Begitu mendengar kabar sang adik yang sakit-sakitan.

Okita mendapatkan banyak ceramah (baca : omelan) dari sang kakak. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa dan suaranya yang terdengar berbeda.

"Jangan tertawa begitu, Soujirou. Aku berbicara serius. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." suara Mitsu terdengar bergetar.

" _Ane ue_ , jangan pasang muka begitu. Sudah lama semenjak kau pergi, sekarang kan kita sudah berkumpul lagi. Berbahagialah." balas Okita yang masih diselingi tawa serak miliknya.

"Ya ampun." Mau tak mau Mitsu menyerah menasihati sang adik. Tho, sedari dulu memang ia keras kepala.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kami pulang!" Seru Kiku dan Yasusada bersamaan. Keduanya baru saja kembali dari berkebun.

"Lihat, Okita- _san_! Lobak ini yang Yasusada tanam tempo hari! Besar banget dih!" seru Kiku sembari menunjukkan sebuah lobak yang lumayan besar.

Yasusada menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal putihnya yang agak kusam.

"Wah, besar banget!" Seru Mitsu sembari mendekati kedua remaja itu.

"Gak juga." Yasusada kemudian menghampiri Okita yang duduk di beranda.

"Okita- _kun_. Gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yasusada.

"Aku gak papa kok. Udah baikan. Sum—uhuk, uhuk!" Kalimatnya terjeda oleh batuknya.

"Okita- _kun_ \--!"

"Gak apa kok, jangan gi—uhuk, uhuk!"

"Okita- _kun_ \--!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yasusada baru saja selesai menyapu halaman sore itu.

Angin musim gugur bertiup, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di pekarangan rumah.

Yasusada mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Sedari pagi, ia belum melihat Kiku Ichimonji hari ini. Sama sekali.

 ** _TOK! TOK!_**

"Kiku, kau di dalam?" Yasusada mengetuk _shoji_ kamar sang kakak.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sama sekali.

Yasusada merasa heran, jadi ia menggeser sedikit _shoji_ kamar.

Melihat seorang Kiku Ichimonji lengkap dengan seragam _shinsengumi_ miliknya merupakan hal yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Yamatonokami Yasusada, setidaknya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Apalagi dengan membawa pedangnya.

Yasusada melirik sebuah amplop yang terletak di atas meja.

Dari Hijikata- _san_ ,

"K-Kiku, mau kemana kau?" tanya Yasusada.

Dan jawaban yang ia dapat benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Aku dapat panggilan dari Hijikata-san. Maafkan aku, Yasusada," ujar Kiku, dirinya menunduk.

"HAH--?! Apa-apaan maksudmu, Kiku?!" Seru Yasusada, ia tidak terima. Apa-apaan maksudnya?!

"Sudah kubilang, Hijikata- _san_ memanggilku untuk kembali ke—"

 ** _BRAK!!_**

Yasusada menarik kerah Kiku dan memojokan sang kakak ke dinding.

"Jangan bercanda, Kiku. Okita- _kun_ sakit-sakitan di sini, dan kau masih saja ingin pergi?" Yasusada menatap Kiku kesal. Ia mengeratkan kepalannya.

"Yasusada—"

"Kau sebenarnya mau a—"

"Kita butuh uang, Yasusada." Balas Kiku.

"AP--?"

"Okita- _san_ sedang sakit. Dan kita butuh uang. Kita memang mendapat uang dari Mitsu-san, tapi kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung padanya." ujar Kiku. "Hijikata- _san_ menawariku untuk pergi ke ibukota, kenalannya membutuhkan seorang karyawan di tokonya. Setidaknya aku mempunyai kerja sampingan selagi aku di ibukota."

"K-kenapa kau--?" Yasusada melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Yasusada. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kalian tetap hidup. Aku ingin Okita- _san_ sembuh total. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Karena itu, aku.."

Air mata Yasusada perlahan jatuh. Ia menatap punggung sang kakak yang semakin menjauh.

Perlahan, surai hitam miliknya hilang ditiup angin.

Mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

" _K-Kiyomitsu…"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yasusada baru saja pulang dari kebun ketika suara serak itu memanggilnya.

"Apakah…kau, mau mendengarkan ucapanku? uhuk! uhuk!" sosok yang terbaring tersebut memegang tangan Yasusada.

Yasusada memalingkan mukanya. "Y-Yha, u-uhm.."

"Kau tahu kan.. baik Ichi, Kiyomitsu, maupun kamu sendiri, tidak ada seorangpun yang merupakan anakku?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, sejak dulu." balas Yasusada.

"Dulu.. sewaktu aku menemukan Ichi, usiaku belum genap 20 tahun, dan saat itu usianya 12 tahun. Aku melihat potensi di matanya, karena itu aku membawanya." ujar Okita. "Ia bilang, kalau kedua orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh perampok dan saat itu ia tinggal sendiri. Ia bercerita bahwa ia dulunya mempunyai dua orang adik, yang juga meninggal malam itu. Dan itu mengingatkanku, tak lama setelah orang tuaku meninggal, kedua kakakku menempuh jalannya masing-masing –ke jenjang pernikahan, dan aku dititipkan ke _dojo_ oleh _ane ue._ "

"Kau tahu, kenapa dulu aku membawamu, juga Kiyomitsu?" tangan Okita naik dari punggung tangan Yasusada, menuju ke pundaknya.

Yasusada menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Kau hanya teringat masa lalumu lagi?" gumamnya.

Okita tersenyum tipis. "Bukan. Tapi, karena Ichi bilang kalian berdua mirip adiknya."

"Eh?"

"Dan saat itu ia bersumpah, apabila disaat kalian datang, ia akan melindungi kalian seperti halnya adiknya sendiri. Tapi ia merasa gagal ketika membiarkan Kiyomitsu pergi di Ikedaya malam itu. Jika saja Kondou- _san_ tidak menghentikannya tepat waktu, mungkin ia akan melakukan _seppuku_ di sana."

"AP--?" Yasusada terbelalak. _Kenapa?!_

"Satu-satunya harapannya yang tersisa adalah _kau_." Tangan Okita menyentuh pipinya. "Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Walau akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi selamanya, haha."

"Dan, bila saja dulu ada waktu yang lebih banyak, mungkin aku akan mengatakan ini pada Kiyomitsu, 'aku, akan selalu mencintaimu'. Kau tahu, Kiyomitsu dulunya adalah anak haram di keluarganya, lho? Sampai akhir hayatnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Aku, ingin menyampaikan padanya." ujar Okita. "Tapi, dengan ini, aku akhirnya bisa menyampaikannya langsung padanya."

Tangan Okita mulai melemas, dan perlahan turun ke bawah.

"Okita _-kun_ —"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yasusada."

"Okita _-kun_!!"

Setelah itu, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Okita… _-kun_ ," Yasusada terdiam di depan pusara. Orang itu, telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Dan takkan pernah kembali.

"Kiyomitsu..lalu Kiku," gumamnya. "Sekarang, juga…" Yasusada kembali terisak.

Yasusada teringat semasa kecilnya, ia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya keluarga. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang.

Sejak kecil, ia diasuh oleh seorang biksu di sebuah kuil. Biksu itu mengatakan bahwa ia ditemukan berada di depan pintu kuil. Entah siapa yang meletakannya disana.

Ia kemudian diberi nama Yamatonokami Yasusada. Orang-orang di sana memanggilnya dengan sebutan " _Antei_ " ( _Yasusada_ = _Antei_ = Stabil), entah siapa yang memulai candaan itu. Hanya sang biksu yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yasusada.

Sang biksu pun wafat ketika ia berusia 7 tahun.

Biksu yang baik itu, meninggalkan Yasusada untuk selamanya.

Sepeninggal sang biksu, ia pun melarikan diri dari kuil. Meninggalkan kota tempat ia dibesarkan.

"Saat itu, Okita- _kun_ membawaku ke _dojo_ , dan aku dibesarkan olehnya. Tetapi…" Isakan Yasusada semakin keras. Seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras.

Mitsu- _san_ memayungi Yasusada.

"Yasusada- _kun_ , ayo pulang. Kamu bisa masuk angin." bujuknya.

Yasusada mengelap air matanya, ia berdiri. "Uhm.."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sepulang dari pemakaman, mereka menikmati makan malam.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sepi. Tidak ada senyum lebar Kiyomitsu yang mengatakan 'enak!' berulang kali. Tidak ada lagi tawa Kiku yang membanggakan masakannya. Tidak ada lagi Okita yang tertawa melihat pertengkarannya dengan Kiyomitsu. Tidak akan ada _lagi_.

 _Tidak_ ada lagi kehangatan di sana.

"Oh iya, Yasusada- _kun_. Mengenai dirimu, aku sudah berbicara dengan suamiku." ujar Mitsu- _san_. "Kami setuju untuk menampungmu di rumah kami. Jadi setelah ini, bersiap-siaplah. Besok suamiku akan datang menjemput."

Yasusada tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, Mitsu- _san_. Aku sudah terlalu besar untuk ditampung orang lain. Aku bisa hidup sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Mitsu _-san_ , setelah ini, aku berencana untuk pergi sendirian." ujar Yasusada. "Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih banyak telah menampungku dan Kiku, selama Okita _-kun_ sakit. Sekarang ia sudah tiada, tidak perlu lagi menampungku."

"E-eh? T-tapi, memangnya kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Mitsu _-san_ bingung.

"Ke tempat yang jauh. Maafkan aku, Mitsu _-san_. Tapi, aku—" Yasusada kemudian berlari ke luar rumah. Menerobos hujan yang semakin deras.

"T-tunggu, Yasusada _-kun_!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Hei, Oji-san, kenapa aku diberi nama 'Yasusada'?"_

 _"Yasusada berarti stabil. Aku hanya ingin hidupmu tetap stabil meskipun kau sedang terguncang."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Huh? Jadi namamu adalah 'Yasusada'?"_

 _"Yosh, Yasusada. Maukah kamu ikut bersamaku? Jangan khawatir, dojo itu tempat yang bagus lho!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Kenalin! Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu!"_

 _"Gimana, kamu suka dojo ini?"_

 _"Ayo, kita pergi melihat kupu-kupu!"_

 _"Woah! Syal baru!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung padanya."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kiku benar. Aku… tidak harus bergantung pada Mitsu- _san_. Aku telah melibatkan banyak pihak semasa hidupku. Aku.. tidak mau kalau Mitsu- _san_ yang baik itu, harus meninggal di depan mataku. Daripada aku melihatnya mati, lebih baik.." gumam Yasusada sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah jurang.

Ia berada di tepi tebing.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yasusada."

"Kiku- _nii_ , _Oji-san_ , Okita- _kun_. Aku menyayangi kalian." Yasusada menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mitsu- _san_ , maafkan aku."

"Dan untuk Kiyomitsu,"

Yasusada menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang.

"aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tunggu aku di neraka."

 ** _* END_**

ASTAGA— APA YANG TELAH JARIKU PERBUAT—

Betewe, kalo yang ga tau Kiku Ichimonji itu siapa/apa. Katanya sih dia juga salah satu dari pedang milik Okita. Katanya sih. Soalnya ada yang bilang dia cuma 'mitos'. Tapi karena aku keburu kepincut (?) sama dia, akhirnya aku kepikiran kalau karakter dia cocok jadi kakaknya para _Okitagumi_ , www


End file.
